Sprawujący Władzę
Moce, które Istnieją to serial z BIONICLEstory.com. center|400px Część 1 Toa Gaaki usiadła na skale, wyczerpana. Wraz z kilkoma innymi Toa Wody, pracowała przez dni, by pomóc przy tworzenia morza i innych oceanów, by pomóc migrować mieszkańcom zniszczonego robota Makuty, na bezpieczne Aqua Magna. To była wyczerpująca praca, szczególnie, gdy ich najsilniejsza Toa – Gali Nuva – została wysłana przez Tahu na specjalną misję. Utworzyła delikatny deszcz, by się ostudzić. Krople były jednak zimniejsze, niż oczekiwała i Gaaki zadrżała. Obróciła się i zobaczyła powód nagłej zmiany temperatury. Szedł tu Toa Nuva Lodu, Kopaka. "Widziałaś Tahu?" spytał szybko. "Poszedł na północ z Gali, by szukać miejsca dla Nowego Atero," odpowiedziała Gaaki. "O co chodzi?" "Toa Mahri są w niebezpieczeństwie," powiedział Kopaka. "Najprawdopodobniej, my wszyscy jesteśmy. Nienawidzę, gdy jest coś, czego nie mogę zrobić sam." Gaaki nie znała dobrze Kopaki, ale słyszała wystarczająco dużo, by wiedzieć, że to był poważny problem. Nie pierwszy raz, żałowała, że nie miała żadnej prawdziwej kontroli nad swoją Maską Jasnowidztwa. To dawałoby jej wizje bliskiej przyszłości, kiedy by chciała, a nie przypadkowo. Jednak, nie musiała używać mocy maski, by dowiedzieć się, co widział Kopaka. "Jesteś zmęczony," powiedziała. "Nie wiem kiedy wróci Tahu, ale to brzmi, jak coś, co nie może czekać. Opowiedz mi to, a moja drużyna się tym zajmie." Kopaka opowiedział, jak zobaczył grupę barbarzyńskich Skakdi, ciągniętych przez drużynę Toa Mahri, podczas podróży przez Bara Magna. Obie grupy szły za dziwnym, złoto-skórnym stworzeniem, niepodobnym do niczego, co Kopaka widział przedtem. Zobaczył też masywny zamek, utworzony machnięciem jego ręki. Pobiegł z powrotem do obozu ostrzec innych Toa i znaleźć pomoc. To było wbrew naturze Kopaki, by pozwolić komuś wykonać jego pracę za niego. Ale musiał przyznać, że Gaaki miała rację: był wyczerpany. Gdyby włączył się teraz do bitwy, sprowadziłby niebezpieczeństwo zarówno na siebie, jak i na swoich towarzyszy. Obiecała mu, że gdy Toa Hagah zrozumieją sytuacją, poinformują go, przed powzięciem jakiegokolwiek działania. Kopaka spędził dużą część dnia obserwując wysiłki drużyn ratowniczych i pomagał, jeśli mógł. Wieczorem spotkał się z Pohatu Nuva i obaj poszli razem, by utworzyć chłodne schronienie na pustyni Bara Magna. Gdy to zrobili, zobaczyli dziwnego Toa Powietrza dumnie kroczącego do nich przez piasek. "Jak mogliście pozwolić im to zrobić?" zapytał zielono-opancerzony Toa. "Jak każdy z was mógł pozwolić im to zrobić?" Pohatu użył swojej Maski Szybkości i pobiegł naprzód do przybysza. "Uspokój się," powiedział Toa Nuva Kamienia. "Zrobić co? O czym mówisz?" "Karzahni," splunął Toa. "Najbardziej pokręcona, zła, sadystyczna istota, którą kiedykolwiek spotkałem – i ktoś go uwolnił. Jest gdzieś na tej planecie, a ja go szukam." "Świetnie," powiedział Pohatu, próbując ukryć swój burkliwy ton. "Być może mój przyjaciel i ja, możemy ci pomóc. Ale byłoby lepiej, jeśli najpierw się dowiemy, kim jesteś." "Jestem Lesovikk," powiedział Toa Powietrza. "I nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Tylko powiedz mi, gdzie znaleźć Karzahni, a ja zajmę się resztą." Pohatu wzruszył ramionami. "Nie wiem. Nigdy go nie spotkałem." "Toa Mahri zajęli się tym Karzahni," powiedział Kopaka. "Ale oni są... chwilowo zajęci. Ale, wiemy, że jest bardzo niebezpieczny. Jeśli jest na wolności, zorganizujemy poszukiwania o świcie." Lesovikk potrząsnął głową. "O świcie będzie za późno. Musimy znaleźć go teraz. Jeśli chcecie mi pomóc, możecie ruszyć za mną o świcie." Lesovikk zniknął w rosnącej ciemności. Pohatu patrzył, jak odchodził. "Zawzięty," powiedział. "I to mocno," powiedział Kopaka. "Przypomina mi kogoś, kogo znam," powiedział Toa Kamienia. Kopaka spojrzał na niego. "Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, kogo." ---- Następnego ranka, Kopaka i Pohatu wyruszyli za Lesovikkiem. Kopaka rozkazał, że jeśli Gaaki i Toa Hagah wrócą z jakąś wiadomością, ma zostać natychmiast poinformowany. Ślad Toa Powietrza prowadził na wschód, do wsi Vulcanus. Gdy zbliżali się tam, wiatr zasypał piaskiem znaki przejazdu Lesovikka. "Może zmienił kierunek," powiedział Pohatu. "Możemy zabłądzić." "Może," powiedział Kopaka. "Albo zdecydował, że będzie mądrzej, gdy zatrze ślady." "Będę patrzył przed siebie," powiedział Pohatu. "Bądź ostrożny." "Nie muszę," odpowiedział, uśmiechając się Toa Kamienia. "Jestem szybki.” Pohatu zniknął. Chwilę potem, wrócił. Ale bez uśmiechu. "Lepiej żebyś to zobaczył," powiedział. Chwycił Kopakę i znów użył mocy maski pędząc przez piasek. Zatrzymali się na krawędzi Żelaznego Kanionu. "Spójrz," powiedział Pohatu. Kopaka spojrzał w dół kanionu. Na dnie zobaczył roztrzaskane ciało. "Martwy?" spytał Kopaka. "Nie jestem pewien," powiedział Pohatu. "Zaczekaj. Zaraz sprawdzę." Pohatu poprowadził Kopakę w dół stromego zbocza na dno kanionu. Nawet Toa Lodu, który widział już wiele strasznych rzeczy, uderzyła przerażająca scena. Tylko jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by potwierdzić, że trup dokładnie pasował do opisu Karzahni Toa Jallera. "Więc uciekał z obozu, był już daleko, potknął się i spadł do kanionu," powiedział Kopaka. "Nieprzyjemna śmierć, ale zdarza się." "Jeśli zginął od upadku," odpowiedział Pohatu. "Popatrz na jego plecy." Kopaka klęknął. W zbroi Karzahni było głębokie cięcie. Zrobione przez broń, albo jedną z ostrych skał, podczas upadku. "A teraz popatrz na to," powiedział Toa Kamienia. Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił miecz z zakrzywionym ostrzem. Kopaka widział go już kiedyś. Należał do Lesovikka. "Myślisz... ?" "Mogło tak być," pokiwał głową Pohatu. "Znajduje Karzahni, rani go, a jego wróg spada z klifu do kanionu." "Jeśli to prawda, złamał Kodeks Toa," powiedział Kopaka. "Musimy go znaleźć." Pohatu chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale jego głos utonął w wyciu wiatru. Cyklon pędził przez kanion, bezpośrednio na dwóch Toa. "Jeśli nam się uda, bracie," powiedział Pohatu. "Jeśli nam się uda." Część 2 Pohatu złapał Kopakę. Użyłby swojej mocy i mogliby uciec przed cyklonem. Jednak Kopaka go puścił. "Są takie rzeczy bracie, które mogę sam zrobić" powiedział Toa Nuva Lodu. Kopaka uwolnił strumień lodu ze swojego Ostrza Zamieci Utworzył ścianę przez kanion grubą na trzy stopy. Cyklon uderzył w nią. Ściana lodu zaczęła się rozpadać. Kopaka użył więcej swojej mocy, by ją wzmocnić. "Czemu nie zrobimy tego razem-?" powiedział Pohatu. "Spokojnie," odpowiedział Kopaka. "Muszę się skupić." Pohatu wzruszył ramionami. Kopaka potrafił wykonać najtrudniejsze zadanie, bo był uparty. Faktycznie, robił tak często i to nigdy Pohatu nie przeszkadzało. Ale robiąc to teraz, kiedy stali nad zwłokami w pobliżu prawdopodobnego mordercy, nie podobało mu się to. Używając mocy swojej maski, Pohatu popędził obok ściany Kopaki. Biegał wokół cyklonu w odwrotnym kierunku i by go zatrzymać. Ulotnił się, a Pohatu zatrzymał się na skalistej ziemi. Rozejrzał się za Kopaką, ale zasłaniała go biała ściana. Zirytowany Pohatu uderzył w ścianę i przez dziurę zobaczył zaskoczonego Kopakę. "Najlepsza obroną jest atak, prawda?" powiedział Pohatu. "Nie, gdy robisz z siebie cel," wycharczał Kopaka. Pohatu popędził z powrotem do Toa Lodu. "Ale kto?" "Pomyśl o tym. Jeśli Lewa posłałby cyklon na kogoś, czy ściana - jakakolwiek ściana - mogłaby go zatrzymać? Albo nie mógłby po poprostu posłać go ponad barierą? Ten tu tylko w nią uderzył." "Więc, albo Lesovik go tu nie skierował..." zaczął Pohatu. "Albo go nie stworzył" dokończył Kopaka. "Czasami cyklon jest tylko cyklonem... A nie próbą zniszczenia czegoś." Pohatu obejrzał powierzchnię kanionu. Było usiane jaskiniami, skalistymi wychodniami oraz tysiącem innych miejsc, w których ktoś mógłby się schować. "Czy możemy już stąd wyjść? To miejsce ma na czole wypisane "zasadzka"." Kopaka spojrzał na trupa Karzahni. "Myślę, że nie miałby nic przeciwko temu." ---- Dwaj Toa wnieśli ciało na górę i zabrali je z powrotem do obozu Agori/Matoran. Tahu i Gali wrócili ze swojej zwiadowczej misji na północ. Toa Ognia wysłuchał wiadomości z ponurą miną. Kiedy Kopaka skończył mówić, Tahu klęknął, by przyjrzeć się ciału. Po chwili podniósł się i odszedł daleko, kiwając Kopace, by poszedł za nim. "Jest źle," powiedział cicho. "Musimy zdobyć zaufanie Agori i Glatorian, jeśli chcemy wypełnić prośbę Mata Nui i zbudować pokojowe społeczeństwo. Jesteśmy daleko od znalezienia miejsca dla Nowego Atero. Wszystko, czego potrzebujemy właśnie teraz, to jakiś zbuntowany Toa będący ściganym za morderstwo. "Lesovikk nadal jest naszym podejrzanym," zgodził się Kopaka. "Ale nie mamy żadnego pomysłu, gdzie może być." "Rozumiem," powiedział Tahu. ---- "Widzieliśmy go zmierzającego na północ," powiedziała Gali Pohatu. "I nie pamiętam... żeby miał przy sobie miecz." Pohatu zmarszczył brwi. "To nie dobrze. Ale dlaczego go zostawił?" "Nie wiem," powiedziała Gali. "Może ktoś powinien pójść go zapytać?" "Może," odpowiedział Pohatu. "Jak poszła wam podróż?" Gali wzruszyła ramionami. "Nie zbyt dobrze. Szukaliśmy miejsa, bez skutecznie. Spojrzała w prawo na Tahu. Jesteśmy daleko od znalezienia miejsca dla Nowego Atero. Ale znajdziemy je. Jesteśmy to winni naszym ludziom i ludziom Spherus Magna." Pohatu pokiwał głową. Grono Agori w pobliżu zwróciło jego uwagę. Szeptali między sobą i wskazywali na Toa. Już rozniosły się plotki o morderstwie na pustyni. Pohatu zastanawiał się, czy Agori myśleli, że on i Kopaka nie znaleźli ciała, tylko zabili. Wygląda na to, że mamy jeszcze jeden powód, by znaleźć Lesovikka, myślał. I lepiej zrobić to szybko. ---- Następnego ranka, z wierzchowcami i zaopatrzeniami dwaj Toa wyruszyli na północ. Tahu zaoferował pomoc, ale Kopaka powiedział nie. "Jeśli Agori staną się co do nas podejrzani, musimy mieć naszego lidera tutaj, by trzymać rękę na pulsie," powiedział Toa Lodu. "Ty i Gali porozmawiajcie z Ackarem, dajcie mu znać, co się dzieje. Pohatu i ja zrobimy resztę." Teraz, gdy byli już kilka godziny drogi od obozu, Pohatu pomyślał, że czas postawić pytanie. "Jak będziemy z nim walczyć?" "Co masz na myśli?" spytał Kopaka. "Zobacz, uratowaliśmy Tahu na wyspie, kiedy był zatruty trucizną Rahkshi," powiedział Pohatu. "I gdy inny Toa kiedyś zszedł na złą drogę, zdołaliśmy go powstrzymać. Ale… on jest nadal jednym z nas i nie zostało nas zbyt dużo, przez ostanie dni. Poza tym, z tego, co rozumiem... jeśli zabił Karzahni... miał dobry powód." "Być może to jest problem," powiedział Kopaka. "On czuł, że jego czyn będzie usprawiedliwiony. Karzahni był straszny. Ale walczenie z potworami jest tym, co robimy. Jeśli zaczynamy myśleć, że mamy dobry powód, by ich zabić i robimy to, wtedy stajemy się nie lepsi niż oni. Naszym przeznaczeniem jest być obrońcami, nie katami." "Chciałem tylko powiedzieć..." "Wiem, co chciałeś powiedzieć... uwierz mi. Wiem," powiedział Kopaka. "Ale jest cienka granica, między byciem bohaterem i byciem potworem. Jeśli Lesovikk ją przekroczył, zatrzymamy go. Musimy." ---- Dwaj Toa jechali na północ przez trzy dni. Ziemia z brązowego koloru pokryła się zielonym kolorem bujnego lasu zastępującego wydmy z piasku. Nie znaleźli żadnego śladu Lesovikka albo kogoś innego. Często Pohatu zastanawiał się na głos co stało się z Lewą, Toa Nuva Powietrza. Być może, gdyby był przy nich, łatwiej byłoby znaleźć Lesovikka, myślał. Ale Lewa zniknął przed klęską Makuty. Co do niego, Kopaka skupiał się na morderstwie. Wszystkie dowody wskazywały w jednym kierunku, ale co, jeśli to nie był właściwy kierunek? Oczywiście, Lesovikk miał chęć, motyw i okazję, by zabić Karzahniego, ale mógł zrobić wiele innych rzeczy. Jeśli śmierć Karzahni nie była dla niego osobista? Pohatu nie popierał przypuszczeń przyjaciela. "Ktoś zadźgał go mieczem i zepchnął z klifu. Jak to może być nieosobiste?... Kopaka wzruszył ramionami. "Nie wiem. To jest po prostu.. co, jeśli to nie było czymś, co Karzahni zrobił, tak bardzo jak on reprezentowało?... "Zwariowani ludzie ze strasznymi maskami i naprawdę złymi zamiarami? Tak, już to widzę." Zanim rozmowa mogła pójść trochę dalej, Kopaka uniósł rękę, by zasygnalizować ciszę. Coś poruszało się w lesie przed nimi. Lesovikk? Ktoś inny? Kopaka przygotował swoją moc na atak. Nic nie mogło przygotować obu Toa na to, co zdarzył się potem. Krzyk przedostał się przez ich umysły, krzyk złożony z czystej agonii i czegoś więcej... kompletnego szoku. Umysłowy krzyk był tak potężnym ciosem, że Toa spadli z wierzchowców, rękami zakrywając receptory słuchowe. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Wrzask nie był fizyczny, ale telepatyczny i to z obrazem, którego żaden Toa nigdy by nie zapomniał. Kiedy to w końcu ucichło, Kopaka wstał. Zanim Pohatu mógł go zatrzymać, popędził do lasu. Kiedy Toa Kamienia dotarł do niego, zauważył, że Kopaka był otoczony jak coś, co wyglądało jak kawałki szkarłatnej żelatyny. Pohatu spojrzał wokół i zobaczył to samo na setkach jardów. "Czy to-?" Kopaka pokiwał głową. "Nawet, jeśli dobrze nie pamiętam opisów, umysłowy atak mówi wszystko. To jest Tren Krom." Oczy Pohatu poszerzyły się. "Tren Krom? "Spojrzysz na niego i oszalejesz, stworzony, by podtrzymywać Wszechświat, Tren Krom? Co mogło sprawić,... że... on?" Kopaka nie odpowiedział. Tren Krom posiadał moc podobną do Karzahni. Ale ktoś, albo coś zniszczyło go na kawałki i nie zostawiło żadnych wskazówek. To była na pewno zbrodnia, którą mógł wykonać Toa Powietrza, ale jednej rzeczy nie. Był telepatyczny obraz wysłany do umysłu Kopaki, który nie wskazywał na Lesovikka. To był wyraźny obraz jednej rzeczy. Czerwonej Gwiazdy. Część 3 Kopaka I Pohatu stali w lesie, patrząc na zwłoki Tren Kroma. Kiedyś najmocniejsza istota we wszechświecie Matoran, teraz Tren Krom był tylko skrawkami rozsypanymi na listowiu, bardzo niepokojąco wyglądające i był nie tylko jeden powód, dlaczego. „Zastanawiam się, kto będzie następny,” powiedział Pohatu. „O czym ty mówisz?” zapytał Kopaka. „Nie rozumiesz? Najpierw Karzahni, teraz Tren Krom... jest w tym jakiś szlak. Istoty o wielkiej mocy, umierające jedna po drugiej. „ „Dwie śmierci bez żadnego szlaku,” odpowiedział Toa Nuva Lodu. „Dwa bardzo różne miejsca, dwa sposoby uśmiercenia... Przyznam się, że zastanawiam się, czy Lesovikk nie zabił Tren Kroma, ale nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego miałby to zrobić.” Pohatu kiwnął głową. „Lesovikk go nie zabił. Przynajmniej tak myślę. Lesovikk był zły na Karzahniego, przez zemstę, ale przez to nie oszalał. Ktokolwiek to zrobił... powiedzmy, że był czystszy sposób pozbycia się Tren Kroma.” Kopaka przykucnął, aby zbadać zwłoki. „To prawda. Do tego jeszcze dochodzi pytanie, kto zbliżył się tak blisko Tren Kroma, aby to zrobić? Jego umysł był tak silny, że mógł wyczuć inny umysł nawet na dużą odległość, jak ja to rozumiem. „Może ktoś, komu ufał?” zapytał Pohatu. Kopaka wstał i popatrzył dookoła lasu. Wydawał się represyjnie stały. „Wątpię, aby ufał wielu, jeśli w ogóle komuś ufał. Ale pomyśl: powinien być fizycznie ograniczony do jego własnej wyspy w naszym starym wszechświecie, nie mogąc się przemieszczać. Ale kiedy Zakon Mata Nui próbował go odzyskać, zniknął. Następnie dowiadujemy się, że jest tutaj, nieżywy. „Zakon... Myślisz, że oni --„ Pytanie Pohatu było przerwane przez odgłos dochodzący z góry. Ktoś lub coś było w drzewach. Pohatu nie mógł dojrzeć tego dokładnie, ale cokolwiek to było, miało duże skrzydła. „Mogę?” zapytał Kopakę. „Proszę,” powiedział Toa Lodu. „Niektóre rzeczy umiem zrobić sam.” Kopaka wezwał swoje elementarne moce i rzucił podmuch mrozu na istotę w drzewach. Miało to zamrozić skrzydła intruza i zesłać go prosto na ziemię. Pohatu patrzył jak, nowy nabytek próbował wstać. To coś rzeczywiście miało skrzydła z łuskami wraz z dość długimi ramionami i nogami. Miało także na sobie maskę Kanohi i ognisty miecz, który wypadł z rąk tej istoty, gdy spadła na ziemię. Więc, nie pochodzi ze Spherus Magna, pomyślał Pohatu, to jeden z naszych. „Kim jesteś?” zapytał Kopaka. „Dlaczego nas szpiegowałeś?” „Nikogo nie szpiegowałem,” dyszał obcy. „Polowałem.” „Podobnie, jak nie zabiłeś tu Tren Kroma?” Powiedział Pohatu. Istota potrząsnęła głową. „Nie zabiłem go... ktoś inny to zrobił. Ale odszedł, nie jedząc niczego, więc jedzenie jest teraz moje. „Kto odszedł? Kto go zabił?” zapytał Kopkaka. „Próbowałem zobaczyć,” powiedziała istota. „Ale ten ktoś wiedział, że jestem w pobliżu. Wyjący wiatr zwalił mnie z mojego miejsca oglądania i złamałem sobie wiele kończyn o drzewa. Poleciałem w znów niebo, ale już go nie było.” „Zbadałem okolicę,’ powiedział Pohatu. „Nie widziałem żadnych śladów pochodzących z lub prowadzących do tego miejsca.” „Gdybym był jednym z was, uwierzylibyście,” powiedziała z goryczą istota. „Jednak przypuszczam, że prawda jest mi tak obca jak moja obecność wam.” Pohatu spojrzał na Kopakę, potem znów na istotę. „Jak masz na imię?” „Jeśli byłby ktoś, kto by nazywał mnie po imieniu, brzmiałoby Gaardus. Ale to było dawno temu, kiedy mieszkałem w pewnym Koro. Teraz jestem tym, co widzicie.” „Byłeś... Matoraninem?” zapytał Kopaka, próbując usunąć niedowierzanie ze swojego głosu. Gaardus otrząsną się z pozostałych fragmentów lodu na jego skrzydłach i stanął na nogach. „Wymawiasz moje imię, jakby miało jakiś honor przyczepiony do niego. Tak, byłem Matoraninem. Miałem dom, pracę, życie. Wtedy zostałem porwany przez bandę moich braci, którzy zostali wygnani za zbrodnie tak bardzo okrutne, że aż boję się o nich wspomnieć. Byli Duchami Nynrah, znienawidzeni i bojący się samych siebie.” „Słyszałem o Nynrah,” powiedział Kopkaka. ”Mistrzowie wyrobu broni.” „I tacy byli,” odpowiedział Gaardus. Wzdrygną się, jakby wspomnienia przynosiły mu ból. „Próbowali stworzyć żywą broń... Ja jestem faktem ich dzieła. Ale byłem dla nich zbyt sprytny... i polowałem... aż dotąd, gdy ani jeden z nich nie pozostał.” Pohatu był oszołomiony. Jaki Matoranin mógł zmutować jednego z własnego gatunku? Jak inni Nynrah mogli na to pozwolić? Czy mieli tak wielką obsesję na punkcie tajności ich kultury, że żadnemu z nich nie przyszło do głowy, żeby przysłać Toa, aby powstrzymali wygnańców od zrobienia czegoś tak okropnego? „Wydostałeś się jakoś z robota,” powiedział Pohatu. „Może z Rahi, aby nikt cię nie zauważył. Wydaje mi się, że byłeś już dawno dobry w ukrywaniu się. Wtedy udałeś się najdalej na północ, z dala od twoich... od Matoran.” „Chciałem uciec od gniewu,” odparł Gaardus. „Ale on i tak przyszedł za mną do tego spokojnego miejsca.” Kopaka nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że czuł żal do tragicznej istoty przed nim. Ale zdarzyły się dwa morderstwa, które musiały być wyjaśnione i nie było czasu na naprawienie błędów z przeszłości. Może, kiedy to wszystko się skończy... „Co widziałeś? Opowiedz nam o wszystkim,” powiedział. „Ten, którego nazywacie Tren Krom, pojawił się w lesie znikąd,” zaczął Gaardus, mówiąc powoli i wyraźnie. „Był... zmieszany. Mógł się poruszać, ale niedaleko i bardzo wolno. Miałem go upolować, ale jego umysł dotknął mojego i to bolało. Wtedy... był jeszcze ktoś inny i zobaczyłem gwiazdę i...” „Czekaj!” powiedział Kopaka. „Widziałeś gwiazdę? Jaką gwiazdę?” „Czerwoną gwiazdę,” odpowiedział Gaardus, jakby odpowiedź była oczywista. „Widziałem ją w moim umyśle.” Kopaka był zaintrygowany. On też widział obraz czerwonej gwiazdy, progazowaną telepatycznie przez Tren Kroma w chwili jego śmierci. Ta gwiazda krążyła nad wyspą Mata Nui, w czasach, gdy Kopaka i reszta Toa przybyli po raz pierwszy na Mata Nui. Potem dowiedzieli się, że gwiazda była swego rodzaju rakietą, która pozwalała robotowi Mata Nui odpychać się od planet grawitacyjnych. Nie była to prawdziwa gwiazda, lecz silnik. Nic z tego nie wyjaśniło, dlaczego Tren Krom myślał o tym tak intensywnie w tak tragicznej chwili. „Nie myślałem o gwieździe tak długo,” Gaardus kontynuował. „Od czasu śmierci Nynrah. Gwiazda jest powodem, dlaczego byłem tak długo w wiosce Nynrah po mojej ucieczce. Teraz zastanawiam się, czy to, na co czekałem jest tam w górze, nie na dole między wodami i lądem.” Kopaka popatrzył do góry. Gwiazda była teraz na niebie, nad Spherus Magna, i była tam od chwili, gdy robot Mata Nui znalazł się na planecie. Z roawalonym robotem, gwiazda jest bezużyteczna. Ale dalej wisiała pośród innych gwiazd na niebie, czekając i czekając na wezwanie, które nigdy do niej niedojdzie. „Gdybysmy tylko mogli tam dotrzeć...” powiedział Kopaka, bardziej do siebie niż do kogoś innego. „Nie będzie łatwo tam dotrzeć,” powiedział Gaardus. „Nie będzie łatwo dotrzeć tam, gdzie my chcemy dotrzeć,” powiedział Pohatu. „Nie ma znaczenia, kto, bo żaden z nas nie ma odpowiedniego uzbrojebia do latania w kosmosie.” Gaardus patrzył w ziemię przez dłuższy czas. Wtedy powiedział, bardzo cicho, „Mogę was tam podrzucić. Ale nie chcę tam wracać. Nikt nigdy nie chce.” „Jak chcesz nas tam zabrać?” zapytał Kopaka. „Zostałem zbudowany, aby być myśliwym,” powiedział Gaardus. „a myśliwy powraca do miejsc, które są bogate w zdobycz. Gdziekolwiek byłem, mogę tam powrócić... nawet w takie miejsce jak to.” „Więc podrzuć nas tam,” powiedział Kopaka. „Yyy, Kopaka?” powiedział Pohatu. „Mogę dostać miecz?” Toa Lodu i Kamienia oddalili się o parę stóp od Gaardusa i zaczęli rozmawiać niskim tonem. „Czy naprzwdę chcesz, aby to skrzydlate coś prowadziło? Co jeśli on nienawidzi Toa bardziej niż Matoran?” „Masz lepszy pomysł? Tren Krom użył ostatnich sekund swojego życia aby powiedzieć nam o gwieździe... albo nas ostrzec. Tam na górze jest coś, co jest związane z jego śmiercią. Musimy się dowiedzieć, co to takiego.” „Dobrze,” powiedział Pohatu. „Ale to nie pierwszy raz, gdy zastanawiam się, czy masz dobrze założoną Kanohi na twarzy.” Dwoje Toa odwrócili się do Gaardusa. „I szybko, zanim jeden z nas zmieni zdanie, a mianowicie ja", dodał Pohatu. Jeśli Gaardus pomyślał, że obydwoje oszaleli, nie widział powodu do odzywania się. Podszedł tylko do nich, rozszerzył swoje skrzydła, a następnie złożył je wokół dwóch bohaterów. I w tym momencie, wszyscy troje zniknęli. Poahtu niewiedział, czego się spodziewać – niegdy przdtem niebył wewnątrz „gwiazdy”. Gdy Gaardus otworzył swoje skrzydła i cofną się, Toa Kamienia popatrzył dookoła. Był w środku kulistego korytarza. Ściany przypominały miksturę metalu i organicznej tkanki, Pohatu myślał, że tak wygląda wnętrze Toa. Hartując się, wyciągnął rękę i dotkną powierzchni. Tkanka zarówno jak metal były zimne jak lód. Przynajmniej nie jestem wenątrz czegoś żywego, pomyslał. Jakoś miałem już tego dość. „Kampania,” powiedział pod nosem Kopaka. Pohatu popatrzył na korytarz. Trzy małe istoty obdziane w fioletowo-czrną zbroję zaczęły się zbliżać w ich kierunku. Było w nich coś dziwnie znajmego, jakby Pohatu słuszał juz o nich pzredtem, ale niemógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy. Gdy istoty zobaczyly dwóch Toa i jego skrzydlatego towarzysza, zaczely się bardzo niepokoić. „Co wy tutaj robicie?” jednaz istot zapytała. Musicie wrócić. Musicie natychmist wrócić.” „Nie,” powiedziała deuga istota. „Niepamitasz, co się stało ostatnim razem. Nie chcieli wrócić i wtedy musieliśmy --„ Trzecia istota wtrąciła się, pokazując na Gaardusa. „On już tu raz był. On był ostatni. On musi wiedzieć dlaczego nikt nie możę iść.” „Ale popatrz na nich!”powiesział pierwszy z nich. „Musi znów działać, inaczej nie było by ich tutaj?” Reszta przestała, jakby zgodzili się z ich przyjacielem. Ten, który rozpoznał Gaardusa, kiwną głową, mówiąc, „Ale jeśli to niedziała, musimy się ich pozbyć, tak jak innych?” Wszystkie trzy istoty zrobiły ręcznie groźnie wyglądające bronie. „Naturalnie,” powiedział pierwszy. „Jak inaczej mamy to zrobić dobrze?” Postacie * Gaaki * Karzahni * Kopaka * Lesovikk * Pohatu * Tahu * Gali * Makuta (tylko wspominany) * Lewa (tylko wspominany) * Ackar (tylko wspominany) * Gaardus * 3 nieznani Matonanie